Guild
A guild is a player organization created by an individual. They provide numerous benefits, both social and for battle. Creation The hero must: *Be a kid. *Fuck your mom. *Eat shit. ---- Recruitment * fk u fk u Guild Wealth Guild wealth is the currency used by the Guild Master to upgrade various parts of the guild. Also it can be used on various buffs during the guild battles or for the future divine altar(freeze the invaders buff and the reparation of the divine altar) Contribution Guild wealth mainly is increased when a heroes 'contributes' to the guild with gold. Every point of contribution is a point of guild wealth. So, the contribution points can be earned by: *Most commonly by contributing gold (1000 gold = 1 contribution) *'Contributing balens' (5 balens = 1 contribution) *Collecting mysterious resources during a guild tree summon. *'Daily quests' (currently, raiding another hero's city and entering the battlegrounds, 5 3vs3 arena battle and by shadow crystals quests) *'Defeating Invaders' The hero's contribution is stored as currency for the hero to spend on guild skills, at the guild shop or at the altar. If the hero leaves or is kicked from the guild, all contribution will be lost. Using Guild Wealth The Guild Master is in charge of deciding where guild wealth should be used (with the exception of skill research which may also be done by the assistant guild master.) It can be used to upgrade the Guild level, which increases the max capacity of the guild, raises the max level for the guild territories and increases the member fees. It can be spent on upgrading any of the territories within the guild, and researching skills in the skill tower. A particularly wealthy guild can also use wealth in guild wars for powerful passive skills, such as invincibility and healing a friendly ward tower Member Fees This was implemented to ensure that all current guilds are alive and functioning. Each week, 500 contribution per guild level is charged as 'upkeep'. If the guild misses a week's charge, the following week's charge is doubled. If the second week's payment is missed, the guild is disbanded. Guild Hierarchy In ascending order of importance; *Member *Guild Officer *Assistant Guild Master *Guild Master Each rank has privileges/responsibilities: *A member is in charge of his or her own contribution and may obtain guild skills. *A Guild Officer can be seen as in charge of recruitment. They may recruit and kick members. *The Assistant Guild Master is the Guild Master's right-hand-man (or woman). They can also promote and demote members, research a skill using wealth and change the guild announcement. *The Guild Master can do everything. As well as the above, they can upgrade the territories or the guild level, start the guild's Tree of Ancients, edit the guild's intro, transfer ownership of the guild and rename the guild (costing almost 1000 balens) ---- Territories A guild is a big organisation, potentially with over 100 members! So it only makes sense that, as it grows, its territory does too. The Altar Spend 20 contribution for a spin of the wheel and get a random reward. Higher levels mean (potentially) better rewards. Can be upgraded to lvl 10. Each level upgrade increases the maximum daily spins limit by 3. The prizes include: *gold (5k, 10k, 20k, 100k) *Daru (2k, 5k, 10k, 20k, 50k) *Vouchers (20, 40, 80, 100, 120, 200, 400) *lvl.1-lvl3 gems & luck stones (lvl.6-lvl. 9) *stats boosts scrolls (like those from the crypt shop) *shop items: **Skeleton Keys **Crypt Keys **Socketing Rod **Enhanced Bounty Scrolls **City Protection Tokens **Major HP Packs **Bullhorn (small) *tokens **Mount Training Whips **Soul Crystals x5 **Shadow Crystals x5 *XP books (lvl. 1-3) *Runes (lvl. 3 -lvl. 5) The Guild Shop Spend small amounts of contribution on consumable items. Both the items and their cost is listed under the shop level under which they are unlocked. Shop level 1: *Minor HP pack (10 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Power Potion (3 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Intelligence Potion (3 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Luck Stone (2 contribution) Shop level 2: *Lvl. 2 Power Potion (5 contribution) *Lvl. 2 Intelligence Potion (5 contribution) *Lvl. 2 Luck Stone (3 contribution) Shop level 3: *Moderate HP pack (45 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Luck Stone (5 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Power Potion (10 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Intelligence Potion (10 contribution) Shop level 4: *Lvl. 4 Power Potion (50 contribution) *Lvl. 4 Intelligence Potion (50 contribution) *Lvl. 4 Luck Stone (10 contribution) Shop level 5: *Lvl. 5 Intelligence Potion (100 contribution) *Lvl. 5 Luck Stone (20 contribution) *Lvl. 5 Power Potion (100 contribution) Shop level 6: *Lvl. 6 Luck Stone (40 contribution) Shop level 7: *Lvl. 7 Luck Stone (80 contribution) Shop level 8: *Lvl 40 Legendary Stone (100 contribution) (Limit of 5 per person) *Lvl. 8 Luck Stone (150 contribution) Shop level 9: *Lvl 50 Legendary Stone (200 contribution) (Limit of 5 per person) *Lvl. 9 Luck Stone (300 contribution) Shop level 10: *Lvl 60 Legendary Stone (500 contribution) *Hurricane steed card shard (2500 contribution) The Skill Tower This is where most of your contribution will go. The skills are very beneficial but get expensive fast, starting at 200 contribution for most, rising to 500 for level 2, 1000 for level 3, 2000 for level 4 and so on. The exception is gold production which starts at 20 contribution and the cost rises slower than the other skills. Guild skills (each bonus is per level): *Power Boost (+40 Power) *Defence Boost (+40 Defence) *Intellect Boost (+40 Intelligence) *Charisma Boost (+20 Charisma) *Gold Boost (+1% gold production) *Stamina Boost (+40 Endurance) If you leave or are kicked from the guild, your skills will be lost until you join another guild, when they will be restored within the limits of the new guild's skill tower The Vault *This is simply extra storage space. *Each upgrades increases the storage limit by 5 items. *When a player leaves a guild or get kicked, the items stored in the vault will be sent by the system in a mail The Guild Chamber This area is not upgradable. 2 events can happen here: Invaders and the Guild Tree of Ancients Guild invaders Every now and then, a message will appear in the guild channel stating that the guild chamber is under attack. At this point, 4 level 40, passive Skeleton warriors will appear each with 4 Invaders in the battle. Defeating any of these will reward the hero with 10 contribution. The invaders pose no threat and will do no damage if ignored. Guild Tree of Ancients This may be summoned by the guild master once a day and will last for 15 minutes. When fuck u